Count Olaf brought home his nephew
by Finishing Touch
Summary: Count Olaf brought home his nephew, Fedrick, Violet fell for this handsome guy. What happens in the end?
1. The airport

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me. Title: Count Olaf brought home his nephew  
  
Violet awoke with a pain in her neck. She did not sleep well yesterday. As usual. The three Baudelaire children were staying with one of their relatives, Count Olaf. Violet, Sunny and Klaus grew up under the care of him. Not care, or rather torture. That day, Count Olaf brought home a surprise which surprised the trio indeed.  
  
"Klaus, Sunny, wake up. He s back," Violet whispered. The three children had been sleeping in a dusty room with only one small single bed. They each took turns to sleep on the bed. The night before, it was Sunny s turn. Violet and Klaus thus had to sleep on the floor without any mattress. "He s ill-treating us," Klaus complained while rubbing his neck. "Klaus, that s an understatement," Violet replied. "How did you know this word?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "Well, from books!" "Can we have our breakfast? I m hungry," Sunny said. Sunny was already six years-old. How time flies...  
  
The trio went downstairs after changing out of their pyjamas. A box of breakfast was on the dining table. "That s yours. Eat quickly. We have to go to the airport," Count Olaf snorted. Violet opened the box. Only two pieces of bread and a small piece of egg was in it. Judging from Sunny s face, Violet and Klaus had just to sacrifice their shares to her. "Here Sunny, this s yours," Klaus pushed the box towards her. "What about you and Sister?" "Klaus and I will have ours outside," Violet replied. In a matter of minutes, Sunny gobbled her food down. And that was breakfast.  
  
"What do you rekon?" Klaus asked Violet. "What?" "The airport! He said he was bringing us to the airport! Didn't you hear him?" "How would I know? He s as mysterious as his theatre troupe," Violet replied. 


	2. Fedrick looks for Violet

The three Baudelaire children reached the airport in a matter of minutes. For the first time, they took a taxi. Count Olaf rushed into the airport, looking out for his nephew, Fedrick.  
  
"Count Olaf, who are we waiting for?" Klaus asked. "My nephew. Fedrick s his name. Now let s not waste any time and look for him!" "But we don t even know how he looks like," Klaus whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Count Olaf ran over to a boy of around Violet s age. He was strong built, handsome, and had some freckles on his face. His hair was cut short with a little sideburns. Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at Fedrick with utmost admiration. "How can that guy be so handsome while uncle is so...so...,"Klaus said. "So what?" Violet asked. "So disgusting!" Klaus said. Upon hearing that, the three children laughed. Count Olaf and Fedrick went over to them. "Hi. Think you re Violet. Am I right?" Fedrick asked Violet. "Um, yes. Yes, I am Violet Baudelaire. This is Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. Guess you know what relationship we share," Violet answered while introducing her sister and brother. "Violet, why s your face so red?" Klaus whispered. "Is that so?" "Fedrick will be staying in my house for two years. He s coming here to do some research. Graduated from a renown school already," Count Olaf explained. Violet felt happy suddenly. She did not have this feeling before. She did not know why either.  
  
Back in the house, Count Olaf showed Fedrick his room while Violet, Klaus and Sunny were told to prepare some tea and snacks for everyone. After settling down, Count Olaf and Fedrick went downstairs to have some tea. "Hm... This cookie is nice. Who taught you to bake it?" Fedrick questioned Violet. Violet did not even know that Fedrick was asking her something. She just continued to stare at him. She pictured in her mind that Fedrick was walking down an aisle with her. Many people were clapping their hands. She was wearing a wedding gown. Fedrick looked so charming.... Then, she went back to reality by Klaus s call. "Violet! Violet! Fedrick s asking you something!" Klaus said. "Yeah? Oh, I m sorry but I did not hear what you say. Can you please repeat?" "That s alright. I was asking you who taught you to bake these cookies," Fedrick said politely. "Oh, I learnt it myself," Violet answered. "Wow, that s quite clever of you," Fedrick replied. Violet s face turned into tomato cheeks.  
  
In the night, after supper, the three children went upstairs to bed. Just then, Klaus said, "Violet, there s a small shopping mall down the road. Do you want to go? I can t sleep," "No, I don t want to go. I m dead beat. Why don t you bring Sunny along so you won t feel lonely? But be sure to look after her and be back by eleven. Okay?" "Okay. Come Sunny, let s go," Klaus said. After Klaus and Sunny had gone out, Violet lay on the bed. She was thinking of Fedrick. However, she gradually fell asleep. Violet was awoken by a knock on the door. She opened the door with sleepy eyes. "Sorry Violet. May I have a chat with you? I can t sleep," Fedrick said. Violet s eyes immediately sprang open. "Sure, I can t sleep too," She lied. 


	3. The commotion

"Um, so what do you want to chat about?" Fedrick asked. "Anything will do," Violet replied. "Okay, so, do you like my uncle?" "Well, no preference," Violet said while staring at him. Fedrick noticed it. He leant over to her. "Hey, do you know that you re so pretty?" Violet was stunned. Her face was burning hot. Then, she pushed him away. "Fedrick, we...we can t do this. Count Olaf will know. He will not agree. He will scold me. He will-," Before she could finish what she wanted to say, Fedrick kissed her on her cheeks. "Well, I don t care. But I know you truly like me. Or rather, talking at our age, love me. Don t you?" Violet did not know what to say. Then, Fedrick stood up and went out. At the door, he said, "See you tomorrow at the breakfast table. Miss you." Violet was astounded.  
  
Klaus came back at ten-fifty with Sunny. He bought a small comb for Violet, a cheap belt for himself and some sweets for Sunny. "What about Fedrick? Didn't you buy anything for him?" Violet asked agitatedly. "Violet, cool it! Who says I didn't buy anything for him? Here! This cheap perfume is for him. A high-classed person like him should use this," Klaus said. "By the way, why are you so excited about him? Don t tell me you....you have fallen for him?" "Well, yes! So what?" "Nothing. Let s sleep. We have work to do tomorrow," Klaus said. Then, the three children fell asleep.  
  
The next morning began with Count Olaf knocking on the door. "You three wimps! Wake up now or else!" "What s the hurry?" Klaus said tiredly.  
  
Soon, the three Baudelaire children went down hurriedly, for fear of being scolded by Count Olaf. "Fedrick, did you go anywhere yesterday? I heard you open your door," Count Olaf asked. "No, Uncle. I did not go anywhere. I was sound asleep," Fedrick replied. Violet became angry. She did not expect Fedrick to be such a wimp; he dared not tell his uncle that he had gone to her room the day before. "I've had my fill. Excuse me," Violet pushed her chair out and went out to the garden. "I think I got to rush to work soon. Bye Uncle. Bye Klaus, bye Sunny," Fedrick bade them goodbye.  
  
Outside in the garden, Violet was crying. She was disappointed with Fedrick. "Violet," Fedrick called out. "Violet, I....I was wrong just now. I know I should have told Uncle that I went to your room, but....but I did not have the courage to do so," Fedrick replied shamely. "Fedrick! You're such a coward! I hate you! Don t ever come look for me again!" Violet screamed. "Please Violet, please. I m sorry," Fedrick said as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Let go of me!"  
  
Just then, Count Olaf heard the commotion outside. He stomped outside. What he saw made him really angry indeed. "What....What are the two of you doing!" He shouted when he saw Fedrick holding Violet s arm. "Fed... Fedrick! How can you fall for that little wimp!" "Uncle! I truly love Violet!" "NO! I would not allow!" "I don t care! Violet, tell me truly, do you love me at all?" Fedrick asked. "Um....Um....," Violet didn't know what to say. She was sandwiched between Fedrick and Count Olaf. "Klaus, Sunny, go back to your room now," Violet ordered. "Alright, come Sunny," Klaus said. 


	4. Breaking up and unlocking the door

"Fedrick, I don t mind you going out with other girls. But I just can t accept this little worm here!" Count Olaf said angrily. "Uncle! Please do not be so unreasonable! I love Violet and I must be with her. No girls have ever attracted me like that. She s gentle, caring, sweet, kind and....and has many other good personalities!" Fedrick argued. "Stop it, you two! Please let me have a moment of peace!" Violet shouted. "Oh, no! You go up to your room right now, little wimp!" Count Olaf snorted. Violet ran up in tears. "Violet! No!" Fedrick shouted. "Fedrick! Go to work at once! I shall lock up the Baudelaires room from today onwards!" Count Olaf said.  
  
Fedrick went to work in desperation.  
  
In the night, the five people began to have dinner. Not a word crossed between them. Just then Fedrick said, "Violet, may I have a word with you in the garden? Now." Without a word, Violet went outside to the garden. Count Olaf s face went red with anger. Klaus and Sunny continued eating.  
  
"I m truly sorry about today s matter. I didn't expect Uncle to come out. Sorry," Fedrick apologized. "Never mind about that. I just want you to do something for me, even if it costs us our relationship," Violet said. "No. I don t want to break up with you. You know my feelings for you! Don t you?" He asked, feeling frustrated. "Well, I don t really care now. If you love a person, you would want him or her to be happy, right?" "Yes, but not when I have to break up with someone I love a lot," Fedrick argued. Violet glared at him, "You are not a gentleman at all!" "Yes! So what if I m not? Okay....Sorry, Violet," Fedrick said. Then, he continued, "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to get your uncle to unlock my siblings and I. Can you do that?" "Well, sure. I will do that," Fedrick replied with a smile. "Thanks a lot Fedrick, I will remember you," She kissed him on his lips gently, with tears brimming in her eyes, before leaving him. Inside her heart, she was crying very bitterly.  
  
At night, Fedrick went to Count Olaf s room. "Come in," Count Olaf replied. "It s me, Uncle." "Don t call me Uncle if you re with that wimp!" Count Olaf said. "I've broken up with Violet," Fedrick whispered. "Okay, what s the matter then?" "Can you please unlock Violet s room?" Fedrick pleaded. "Well, since you have broken up with that girl, fine, I shall unlock her room, but on another condition," Count Olaf said. "What?" Fedrick asked, feeling surprised. "That you're not to see her ever again. I will have you arranged to stay elsewhere. You hear me?" Count Olaf croaked. "What! I m afraid I can t comply with this rule, Uncle. No way will I ever agree to this condition. It s way too heavy a price to pay! Uncle, I hope you will be more reasonable in setting rules for me!" Fedrick shouted. "You! How dare you shout at me! A chip of the old block indeed!" Count Olaf insulted. "Don t ever insult my dad!" Fedrick was really fed up this time. "Fedrick! What has become of you? Are you under that girl s spell?" Count Olaf asked. There was silence for a while. "Alright, I m sorry. Fine, I will agree," Fedrick said at last. "That s my boy," Count Olaf smirked.  
  
So folks! That s the end of my story! I may continue a "Count Olaf brought home his nephew II" . stay tuned and please review so I can improve on it! 


End file.
